1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical attachment for an electrically powered apparatus and, more particularly, to an electrically powered heater for use in an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine.
2. Discussion
Vehicles operating in colder climates are commonly equipped with a heater to warm the engine block or the air/fuel mixture entering the cylinders of an internal combustion engine. The air intake heating devices generally include a heating element disposed in the intake air passageway of an engine and electrically connected to a power source. Current is passed through the heating element to increase the temperature of the surrounding air as it passes the heating element and enters the combustion chamber of the engine.
With the advent of aerodynamic concerns and component weight reduction in an attempt to increase fuel economy, the engine compartment of motor vehicles has become a significant packaging challenge. Specifically, components buyers have been strongly urged by the vehicle manufacturers to create components which require less space and weigh less than their predecessors. In addition, the volume metric envelope in which the engine must package has been similarly reduced. In order to accomplish this task, the engine manufacturer has had to reduce the clearance between components such as the intake and the engine head. Accordingly, access to portions of the engine compartment may be limited.
In view of the above trends, a need exists for an air intake heater requiring a minimal amount of space outside of the engine components. In addition, a need exists for an air intake heater having an electrical attachment that originates inside of the intake manifold and is completed outside of the manifold.